A Whole Lake In Her Mouth
by ToshiChanTheAwesome
Summary: PrussiaXOC. New Brunswick, a Canadian Provence, is afraid of the water. She tells Prussia about the incident with her friend Greenland and Denmark that caused her phobia.


**A/N: A PrussiaXCanadianProvince Prologue! New Brunswick, if you care to know. She belongs to my best friend, heres a link if you want to see what she looks like http : / .com /art/Lyvia-and-Gil-215327989 just take out the spaces~ My friend came up with this pairing on a MSN Hetalia roleplay btw...**

**A/N2: This is basically gonna be a two chappie fic (including this one) on why New Brunswick (Lyvia) is afraid of the water. Next chapter will have my OC for Greenland.**

**A/n3: Don't kill me for sucking this up...**

* * *

><p>"So, what should we do this weekend?"<p>

"Eh?"

"For Canada Day! It's the first, right?"

Lyvia blinked in surprise. No one ever remembered her brothers' birthday.

"Y-yeah…" All the Canadian provinces' thought of Canada Day as a second birthday of sorts. Lyvia was flattered he remembered her older brothers' birthday and wanted to do something special with her.

"Any ideas then?" he asked, grabbing a napkin and wiping a bit of ice cream off the tip of her nose.

"No…not really," she said, blushing and sticking her tongue out at his actions. He could be so childish!

"Well…how 'bout…the fair? …No, too cheesy…" He frowned, drumming his fingers on the table. All of a sudden though, he sat up from his slouching position, all the lethargic mid-summer afternoon feeling fading from his demeanor. "I've got! It's abso-fucking-lutely perfect!"

Lyvia drowsily raised an eyebrow. "Oh, what is this amazing idea?" she said sarcastically, taking a long lick of her strawberry ice cream.

Gilbert stuck his tongue out. "Well, if you don't want to hear my awesome idea, you don't have to. I'll just go spend the weekend with West or something!"

Lyvia rolled her eyes. He always threatened to do things with his brother instead of her in an attempt to make her jealous. "Just tell me, Gil."

"No fun…but anyway, we should go to New Brunswick!" he said, waving his ice cream cone around to emphasize his brilliance.

Lyvia's jaw dropped at this suggestion and immediately perked up, instantly agreeing with Gilbert. "That IS a great idea!" She hadn't been home much since she had started dating Gilbert, and she missed it.

"I told you so!" he said, beaming, "we could go to the beaches, do some swimming, maybe some diving and fishing! Then we could go and find the best vantage point in town and have it all to ourselves while we open up the most expensive bottle of champagne I can get from Franny while we watch the fireworks!" Gilbert explained, gesticulating out his story, dropping bits of melted ice cream everywhere as he did so. He looked at Lyvia, wondering why she hadn't said anything.

Lyvia was pale. Even paler than Gilbert. Her freckles stood out like blood on a white shirt. Her eyes were wide, and she had the look of a cornered animal. "L-lyvia? Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah! I'm perfectly f-fine!" She said, a little too loud and fast, stuttering over her words. Gilbert frowned, coming down from his high. "Lyvia, what's wrong? Do you not want to go home?"

"I-it's not that…I just…don't like the beach. Or the water. Especially the water." She said shakily, hoping he would drop it. She would admit, his idea sounded wonderful, surprisingly enough. But she had a fear. Not a phobia, as those were defined as **irrational**. Her fear was rational.

"What? Why not?" Gilbert asked, frowning.

"It's nothing…I just don't." she said, looking down at the table. Gilbert moved closer to Lyvia from where they were sitting on the bench.

"Are you afraid of the water?" he asked in a gentle voice. Lyvia shivered a bit. Was it really that obvious? She sighed. She knew where this was going, and she decided she would tell him. She hated lying to people she cared about.

"Yeah…"

"Care to say why?" he asked, squeezing her shoulder comfortingly.

"It's…complicated. Long story and all." She said simply.

"Ah, don't worry. I've got time. Perk of only being half a country." He said, grumbling out the last part. Lyvia half-smiled at that. He would never get over his "unawesome demotion".

"Okay…but you have to promise not to laugh! Cross your heart and hope to die!"

Gilbert smirked at her.

"Deal."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Gils so nice to Lyvia 3 **


End file.
